The Trip of a Lifetime
by Shorty216
Summary: What was supposed to simply be 3 weeks of karate training turned into much more. When Kim's family travels to Seaford, California she aticipates a normal family vacation. She never thought that she would fall for her sensei or consider dating him. The only problem is her parents would never approve of her dating the help. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**So, I'm back with my new story, plot 6 won by a landslide so obviously I'll be writing that one. I've also decided to take on the task of writing plot one because that one came in second place. I hope you guys enjoy this one as much, if not more then my last story.**

* * *

 **KIM'S P.O.V**

"I'm so excited for this family vacation." I stated.

"I know right! I can't believe your parents agreed to take me with you guys." Grace, my best friend stated.

"This plane ride feels like it's taking forever." I complained. Truthfully we've only been on the plane for 2 hours and we've only got about 30 minutes left but it still feels too long.

"I know!" Grace complained. "Remind me again why your parents are making you keep up with karate while your on vacation though." She added.

"I don't know Grace but I'm not going to complain. My sensei is supposed to be really hot." I stated.

"How do you know?" Grace asked.

"Well for starters, he's a black belt in karate so he's gotta have abs but other than that, I've seen pictures." I replied.

"How have you seen pictures of him already?" Grace asked.

"Well they told me his name so I looked him up on Twitter. It seems like we have a lot in common."

"Don't tell me your crushing on your temporary karate sensei." Grace said with a look that seemed to have said, 'this is a bad idea'.

"Not exactly." I tried but failed to make her believe me.

"You know I support you in whatever you do but you also know that your parents would never approve of this." Grace stated.

"Approve of what, as far as I know he doesn't even know I exist." I stated.

"I guess your right. What could go wrong?" Grace chuckled. The rest of the plane ride passed slowly but eventually we landed and made our way to the hotel we are staying at.

"So Kim, your dojo is in the hotel and you have practice from 1 to 3 every day." My mom stated as we entered the hotel.

"Okay mom." I started looking around the hotel, taking in the scenes when I noticed him. Apparently he works as not only a sensei but a bell boy too.

"...and the bell boy will help you guys with your bags." I caught the end of my mom's convesation with the lady at the front desk. I had spent so much time starting at Jack that I completely missed my mom checking us in.

"Hello, I'm Jack." Jack walked over and grabbed my bag out of my hand. He also took Grace's and my mom's bag. "What room are you guys staying in?" He asked.

"148 and 150." My mom stated, rolling her eyes at him.

"Alright then, right this way." He showed us to our rooms, stopping at my parents room to give my mom her luggage back. Jack then moved on to mine and Grace's room.

"If you guys need anything at all, just let me know." Jack said as he put our bags down.

"Actually, could you show us to the dojo?" I asked.

"Wait, are you my 3 week student?" Jack asked.

"Yes, I believe so." I replied

"Kim Crawford?" He asked.

"That would be me." I gave him a quick smile and he lead us over to the dojo.

"So this is our training room." He stated as we walked into the dojo. "You can go ahead and play around with some of the stuff if you'd like."

I walked over to one of the dummies and threw a few kicks and punches.

"That's great form!" Jack said from behind me. "I take it your not actually a white belt then?"

"Why would you think I'm a white belt?" I asked.

"It's just that the majority of the students we get have never taken karate before." He replied.

"Oh, well I'm actually working on my third-degree black belt." I stated.

"Really?" I nodded my head. "Then these three weeks are gonna be great!" He smiled at me.

"Well we should probably go." Grace said as she walked towards the door. I followed her out.

"Uh, I guess we'll see you later." I shouted to Jack as we walked away.

"Real smooth Kim." Grave laughed at me.

"Shut up, he's hot" I stated.

"He's also of limits. You know your parents would never approve of him." Grace stated, bridging me back to reality.

"I know but it doesn't even matter, he probably already has a girlfriend and I doubt that he would ever like me." I frowned but didn't let Grace see it.

"Good now how about we hit the beach and find some hotties to swim with." Grace suggested.

"Sounds good to me." We went up to our room and changed then went and told my parents where we were going before making our way to the beach. We found the best spot, away from most of the people and somewhat close to the water. Just as we were laying our towels down, two guys walked over.

"Oh, hey, Kim right?" It just had to be Jack didn't it.

"This is my friend Jerry, you mind if we join you guys." I was prepaid to tell him that they couldn't when Grace jumped in.

"No, not at all, make yourselves comfortable." Grace stated.

"What are you doing?" I whispered only loud enough for the two of us to hear.

"Sorry Kim your gonna have to stick this one out, Jerry's hot." She whispered back.

"Great." I mumbled more so to myself.

"Hey Jerry, you think you could show me around." Grace stupidly asked. We're at the beach, what is there to see? Lucky for her, Jerry is even dumber.

"Yeah, sure I guess." He tried to play it cool but failed.

"Really Grace." I mumbled as she walked by. After a minute of silence Jack spoke up.

"So, Kim, tell me about yourself." Jack said.

"Um, well, I love karate and gymnastics. I'm a cheerleader. I'm good in school..." I trailed off, not knowing what else to say.

"Favorite color?" Jack asked.

"Probably red." I replied.

"Favorite book?"

"Looking for Alaska by John Green."

"Favorite restaurant?"

"Um, Olive Garden." I stated.

"Really, there's one right down the street from the hotel, how about I take you there some time?" He stated.

"You planned that out, didn't you?" I joked.

"Maybe... So what do you say, will you go on a date with me?" He asked again. Great, just great. I desperately want to tell him yes but I can't. My parents would kill me if they ever found out that I was going on a date with my sensei.

* * *

 **So, again thank you to all of those who voted. As usual, I will repsond to any comments or questions you guys have, even if they're not about the story. I hope to post the next chapter some time soon so stay on the lookout for that and make sure you check out my second most voted for story, 'Superficial'.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So first off I apologize if you thought that this was an update. I'm so horrible at doing what I plan on doing. For anyone who read my previous authors note you know that I've kind of had a lot on my plate lately. But basically thr reason I haven't updated is part becasue I lacked influence but also because I have so much to do. My girlfriends birthday is coming up and she told me not to buy her anything so I have to make her a sentimental gift so I'm writing her a story which takes up all the time spent not doing homework or the going to church. But I do have a chapter in the works that I would like to have up by tonight but that would mean that I can't edit it.**


	3. Help me decide

**Not an update, sorry.**

 **So, I took some time away from writing to figure some things out but I'm back now, only thing is, I'm not sure I have the time to update two stories anymore.**

 **What I could do though is make a schedule and update on a specific day but what would happen is that whatever I have done by that day is what I have to post.**

 **I could also finish the other story I'm working on right now first and then come back to this one when that one is finished.**

 **Let me know what you guys think because it doesn't make much of a difference to me.**


End file.
